Naruko daughter of thunder Clan
by Axel the dragon
Summary: Naruko after being beaten by a mob is found by Firestar and taken to the Thunder Clan where she will encounter not only challenges a family and more
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors

Naruko daughter of the thunder clan

On a night of October 10, the villagers of konohagakure in Sato were celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi in kitsune and honoring the sacrifice of the honda yondaime, the night was being fun for all but a child of three years, she had blonde sun hair that they had blue sky-blue eyes, on each side of her face there were three mustache-like marks of a cat or fox, she was wearing a yellow dress with the spiral in front, also wore red shoes, that child was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and at the moment she was running away from the crowd

Naruko turned in a corner and ended up at a training camp next to a forest, she looked back expecting to have lost her pursuers, only to find a face blow by one of them

"You demon thought you could escape" said one of the villagers beating her again

"You demon, killed my brother, you killed my father, you killed my family, you killed my fiancé" shouted several different villagers

"I did not do this!" Naruko shouted just to be hit in the belly by a kick and fall to the ground without air

The locals gathered around her and began to beat her until she was on the bleeding floor with several wounds and part of her torn dress

Naruko soon after the knock was unconscious

What no one expected was that everything was being watched by a pair of green eyes inside a bush before moving to approach the unconscious child, out of the bush came a cat with orange hair and green eyes behind him was a cat with fur almost white yellow, then there was a blue-eyed gray cat, these three are Firestar, Sandstorm and Graystripe they had seen everything that happened

"These two legs make me angry, attacking a puppy," Graystripe said, looking at Firestar.

"Help me get her up and carry her to the camp," Firestar said, somehow raising the child with the help of Graystripe and Sandstorm

The three began to walk toward the forest before disappearing into the foliage, walking in the forest Firestar looked at Sandstorm who was in front of him

"Sandstorm when we get to camp, let's go straight to the medical grave and let Cinderpelt treat his wounds," said Firestar already managing to see the camp

Upon entering the camp the three were greeted by stares from various clan cats, non-stop taking the child to the medicine grave and saw Cinderpelt counting the medicinal herbs

"Cinderpelt helps" said Firestar causing the cat to turn around

Cinderpelt was a dark gray-haired cat with blue eyes, she had one leg with a limp and a scar

"What the hell, why did you bring a two legs here?" Cinderpelt asked in shock.

"Cinderpelt explanations later, help now" said Firestar looking at the cat

Cinderpelt without thinking twice, took several herbs and mixed it before starting to apply the mixture on the wounds, after making sure that all the wounds were with the mixture she looked at Firestar waiting for an explanation

Firestar began to tell what he had seen, seeing Cinderpelt gain a disgusted look at what the adults did before shifting to worry and looking at the child

"So what do we do now? "Asked Cinderpelt

Meanwhile in Naruko's mind

She woke up and looked around, not recognizing where she was.

"They threw me into the sewer," Naruko said, starting to walk to where he thought he saw a light, entering a room where the light became clearer, he could see a huge cage with a piece of paper in the middle

" **Well, then my jailer pays me a visit** ," said a deep voice inside the cage.

"Who are you," stammered Naruko, looking at the cage when a figure of a fox appeared

The figure was as tall as the cage had reddish orange, with red eyes with cleft pupil, long ears that looked like rabbit, with nine tails swaying behind " **I am Kyuubi no kitsune** "

Naruko looked at Kyuubi without understanding what was going on

" **I see you must be confused and thinking, but he should not be dead, well let me explain** " Kyuubi said looking at Naruko

" **The yondaime could not beat me so he did the second best thing possible he sealed me in you** " said Kyuubi pointing to the paper at the gate of the cage

"So the reason the locals hate me is because they think I'm you," said Naruko crying and beginning to curl up.

Kyuubi seeing that the child was hurt he used one of his tails to caress the girl's head and help her calm down " **It's alright, the locals are stupid, stupid and ignorant, you should not worry about them** "

After he had calmed down Naruko raised his head and looked Kyuubi in the eyes

"You're right they're silly," Naruko said, holding Kyuubi's tail.

" **Good now that this is settled, I found out you were saved** ," Kyuubi said, lifting Naruko with his tail.

"What, someone in the village helped me this is strange," said Naruko confused

" **It was not a human who saved you, so I could see what saved you were cats, they also seem to have led you to some kind of clearing with several others, since I'm feeling several presences** ," said Kyuubi putting Naruko on the ground

" What to do now ? "Naruko asked, tilting his head to the side.

" **Well how about this, I can turn you into a kitsune hanyou so you can understand what these cats say** ," said Kyuubi

"I want to do this, turn me into a kitsune hanyou" said Naruko nodding his head.

" **Okay, I'll turn you in, but I must warn you it will hurt a lot** ," Kyuubi said before rolling all nine tails around Naruko and releasing his chakra, creating a cocoon around Naruko

When the cocoon fell apart, there Naruko was on the floor with great differences being the ears of yellow fox with a white tip on the top of his head and a long blond tail with a white tip, in his hands and feet there were claws instead of nails , his eyes gained cleft pupils and his mouth had larger prey

"Wow, that's incredible," Naruko said, wiggling his ears and tail.

" **Yes, and now it's time for you to go, I need to rest after turning you are before you forget, when you wake up leaning on the cat closest to you, as soon as you do that you will have a surprise that I made for you** " said Kyuubi lying down to sleep

"Good Kyuubi rest," said Naruko walking away before disappearing.

Cinderpelt was checking again for the wounds of both legs when he saw the child's body be covered by a red aura before disappearing, she saw the child's eyes open and extend one of his hands to her when she let the child touch her hair , the room was enveloped with light before it went out and what she saw surprised her, in front of her was a small kit

"But how is this possible? "Cinderpelt said in shock at her was a kit with the same colors as her, could probably pass by her twin if you older

Naruko after emerging from the mental landscape, saw a bluish gray cat with blue eyes, remembering what Kyuubi said she reached out to the bluish gray cat, this is how he touched her, she felt her body warm up is a bright light, when she opened her eyes again, she realized that everything was bigger than before and that the cat in front of her was much bigger than her

"Hello" Naruko said looking at the larger cat and trembling a little

Cinderpelt listening to the kit got out of his thoughts

"Hello little one," said Cinderpelt, looking at Naruko and realizing she was shaking, she looked out and saw that it was night and it was windy, when a breeze entered the medical cave the kit shook even more

"Little girl come here, I'm not going to hurt you," Cinderpelt said, hoping she could understand what he said.

Naruko, seeing no problem, did what he now knew to be a cat said, when close enough she was raised by the nape of the neck being held by the cat and placed in a nest of moss before the larger cat lay down and curled around her

"Better?" Asked Cinderpelt, looking at the kit.

"Very much," said Naruko, leaning against Cinderpelt.

"Well this is good and since you seem to understand me my name is Cinderpelt," she said

"My name is Naruko," Naruko said.

"Cinderpelt the two legs is already awake? "Asked a voice from the entrance of the cave

"Sandstorm, yeah she's awake" said Cinderpelt as Sandstorm entered the den and looked around

" Where is she ? Asked Sandstorm

Instead of answering Cinderpelt moved a little to show the kit is seeing the surprised look of Sandstorm she began to explain what happened

"Well, I think I know what to do," said Firestar, entering the cave.

"So tell Firestar," Sandstorm said.

"Cinderpelt you said that when she touched you there was a light and she was turned into a kit almost newborn, well then tomorrow I'll have a meeting with you to talk my idea to you both since it involves her as well" said Firestar coming out of the pit with Sandstorm

Cinderpelt blinked and looked at the sleeping kit, before laying down, she was about to fall asleep when she felt, looking at Naruko saw that she was now and buried in her coat, she smiled and fell asleep waiting for the next day to be less agitated


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors cats

Chapter 2

The sun was shining in the Thunder Clan camp, its beams traversing the entrance to the medical den, reaching into a nest where a cat was sleeping rolled up in a kit as the sun's rays came to her face waking her up

Cinderpelt opened her eyes to see that it was already morning, she yawned and was about to rise when she heard a purr, looking at her hair she saw Naruko still asleep using her hair to warm, not feeling like waking up the small kit she continued lying down and waited for the kit to wake up

"After what she's been through, I'm not surprised she's sleeping so soundly" thought Cinderpelt, looking at the kit.

"Cinderpelt is already awake?" Shouted Sandstorm entering the cave

"Sandstorm do not scream" said Cinderpelt pointing to Naruko asleep

"Sorry, but you'll have to carry it to the meeting" Sandstorm said, looking at Naruko.

Cinderpelt nodded and got up carefully so as not to wake Naruko, before picking her up by the nape of the neck and walking toward the meeting place, as she approached she saw Firestar climbing the stone "all the cats old enough to catch their own fangs meet" if he screamed

After seeing that all were gathered Firestar began to speak explaining what he had seen and what he had done, in the end there were many looks of disgust throughout the clan

"Also like I said she was made into a kit, Cinderpelt you can bring her here" said Firestar

Cinderpelt following his leader's request led Naruko and showed her to the clan receiving many shocked looks with their appearance and similar with their own

"Now we will decide who will take care of Naruko" said Firestar looking around the clan

"I think it would be better to let Cinderpelt take care of her" Sandstorm said, causing several cats to agree with her

"Do you agree with this, Cinderpelt? "Asked Firestar looking at the cat in question

"I agree" Cinderpelt said after thinking about the night before

"Well, starting today you will be the mother of this kit" said Firestar

"Also when she wakes up, I'll let you choose her name" Firestar told Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt took Naruko back to the medical den and put her in the nest.

'Well this is a change of interesting events' thought Cinderpelt licking Naruko's hair

"Cinderpelt" called a voice in the doorway and when she turned to look she saw a cat with golden brown fur and eyes amber this is Brackenfur Cinderpelt's brother

"So you're a mother now, when can I meet my niece?" Brackenfur asked, looking at the kit.

"As soon as she wakes up and I give her the news" said Cinderpelt

Naruko woke to the sound of two voices, she let out a yawn and looked around, and that's when she saw Cinderpelt

"Good morning, Cinderpelt" said Naruko, causing the cat to turn around.

"Good morning Naruko, there are some things I need to talk to you" said Cinderpelt seeing Naruko nodding she started

"Well, to begin with, I must ask, why do you look like me?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Well I guess it's because when I leaned on you your blood was transferred to me, basically making me your daughter" said Naruko

"Well that explains why you look and smell me, now to the next question, will you leave when you recover completely?" Asked Cinderpelt

"Why would I do this, you are my mother now I will not abandon you" said Naruko being received by a lick

"Well that does, but there's something I need to tell you, if you stay here, you have to follow the clan's rules, so you'll need a new name" said Cinderpelt

"Why?" Naruko asked, looking at Cinderpelt.

"Do not think I'm getting rid of your name, think of it as a fresh start, a new life" said Cinderpelt, calming Naruko

"You're going to pick my name?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, and I already have a name in mind let's talk to Firestar" said Cinderpelt

A cough turned the attention of the two she cats into the room

"Hello, I'm Brackenfur and I'm your uncle" said Brackenfur.

"Hi, man, it's good to meet you" Naruko said.

Before anything else could be said Naruko was lifted by the nape of the neck and carried by Cinderpelt towards Firestar who was talking to Sandstorm

"Cinderpelt, I see your daughter woke up" Sandstorm said.

"Yes and I have decided what his name will be" said Cinderpelt

Firestar nodded and called a meeting

"Everyone from today this kit will be called whisperkit" said Firestar pointing to Naruko

Whisperkit / Naruko smiled and tried to get out of Cinderpelt's grip, failing miserably, until she found herself being put on the floor between the she cat's front legs

"Whisperkit, Whisperkit, Whisperkit ..." cried a large part of the clan, with Firestar ending the meeting

"Cinderpelt take your daughter and come with me" said Firestar being followed by Cinderpelt with Whisperkit in the mouth

When they reached the medicine den, Cinderpelt placed Naruko in the nest and fell asleep last time

" What would you like to talk ? "Asked Cinderpelt

"Well, Whisperkit is now part of the Thunder Clan and I think she better know she'll grow up in the clan" Firestar said, looking at Whisperkit.

"We may have a problem" said Whisperkit gaining a look from Firestar and one from Cinderpelt

"And what would be the problem?" Asked Firestar.

"The hokage he'll probably try to find me" Naruko said.

"Well, that could be a problem" said Cinderpelt

" What to do ? "Asked Firestar.

" **Kit could try to create a circle of chakra** " Kyuubi said, scaring Naruko, almost causing her to jump.

'Kyuubi how are you talking to me and what did you mean by that?' Thought Whisperkit not to draw attention from others in the den

" **Well to answer your first question, when I turned you into a hanyou created a mental link, for the second question I said that you should create a circle of chakra** " said Kyuubi

"Hey Mom, Firestar I got an idea" said Whisperkit

"Well tell me, what's your idea?" Asks Firestar, looking with curiosity.

"Let's talk to the hokage before it causes any problems" said Whisperkit

"That would work if he could understand us" Cinderpelt told his daughter.

"I know a way is called the chakra circle" said Whisperkit

"What does this circle of chakra do?" Firestar asked.

" **The circle of chakra creates an area within a circle where the creator can do whatever he wants as long as he has chakra for it** " Kyuubi said to her, repeating what he said

"Well that sure helps" Firestar said, thinking a little.

"Let's go to the hokage so I can talk to him and figure it out" he said as he came out of the pit with Whisperkit behind him

"You two wait, I'm going too" Cinderpelt said before picking up Whisperkit so they could go faster.

The three left the camp and went away in the forest approaching the village, when they arrived in close proximity to the hokage tower Whisperkit had pointed, they entered an alley

"Mother put me down" Whisperkit said to Cinderpelt, answering her request.

" **Kit to get back to human form you need to focus and release a small chakra pulse** " said Kyuubi

Whisperkit doing what he said, found himself shrouded by a glow of light before returning to human form without wounds

Naruko grabbed Cinderpelt and Firestar before running into the tower and into the office of the hokage ignoring the secretary screaming at her, opening the office door she saw the hokage with an orange book and letting out a small laugh

"Hey Jiji, what are you doing?" Naruko said making the old man jump out of his chair and put the book away as fast as he could.

"Naruko" said Hiruzen Sarutobi hugging the girl

"Jiji we need to talk, could you send your anbu out? "Asks Naruko

Hiruzen looked shocked for a moment before snapping his fingers and pointing to the door, they heard the door open and close

"Now Naruko what do you want to talk about? "Asked Hiruzen

"Jiji still has an anbu in the room, right next to the plant on the wall" Naruko said before the anbu who had come back and knocked over one that was on the wall the clothes were the same but he had a blank mask with kanji for root and drag it out

'Damn Danzou' thought Hiruzen before sealing the room so no one could hear or see the conversation

"What are you talking about?"

" **Kit reach out and focus your chakra on it and imagine taking the shape of a circle then open your hand to create the area, I'll help you** " said Kyuubi

Naruko placed Cinderpelt and Firestar on the floor, before raising his right hand by turning his palm to the ceiling and doing what Kyuubi said, she saw a blue circle forming before turning her hand and the circle expanding circulating the room completely

"Naruko what was that?" Hiruzen asked with a shocked look.

"I'll explain everything" Naruko said, beginning to explain what had happened the previous day by letting him know Kyuubi at his own request and what else had happened today, with Cinderpelt and Firestar performing, almost giving the old man a heart attack since he thought they could not talk, after he finished she went to play with Cinderpelt

"Well then she wants to be with you" said the hokage

"Hokage she'll be safe in the Thunder Clan, she has a mother there to look after her"Firestar said.

"I'll let her stay with you, on one condition, she must attend the academy" said Hiruzen

"What would I do there at this academy?" Firestar asked.

"She will learn how to become a kunoichi," said Hiruzen

"Very well, but she must also learn in the clan," Firestar said.

"Yes you're right" said Hiruzen looking at Naruko truly happy playing with the cat

"Naruko before you go, could you show your cat shape?" Asked Hiruzen

Naruko nodded before being covered by light, when the light disappeared all that Hiruzen saw was a minor copy of Cinderpelt

"When does the gym begin? "Asked Firestar.

"Six months from now, everyone in the class should be about the same age as her older or younger for a few days or months" said Hiruzen with the orange cat nodding and Cinderpelt catching Naruko

The two of them left the tower by the window and ran into the forest toward the camp.

Upon arriving at the camp they were parted with Cinderpelt going to the medical den and Firestar to the den of the leader inform Sandstorm

"Welcome to the clan my daughter" Cinderpelt said as she placed Whisperkit on the floor inside the medical den

"Thank you Mother" said Happy Whisperkit

"You can go have fun, but do not leave the camp" Cinderpelt said seriously.

Whisperkit nodded and ran out of the medical den, looking around the camp she saw her uncle next to a dark gray cat

"Hey Uncle" called Whisperkit running to Brackenfur

Brackenfur saw the kit approaching, he bent down and picked it up close enough before throwing it up and picking it up

"Hey Whisperkit, what are you doing here?" Brackenfur asked after putting her down.

"Mother let me out to have fun, so I saw you talk to him" said Whisperkit pointing to the dark gray cat.

"That's Graystripe" said Brackenfur, pointing to the said cat.

"Whisperkit's good to meet you" Graystripe said.

Whisperkit after playing with Brackenfur, went out through the camp when she reached the exit she saw a wounded cat, thinking fast she screamed for help

Firestar listening to the cry of distress and recognizing Whisperkit's voice, ran to where the shout came and when he arrived he gasped at what he saw

Author notes: I will let you know that from now on I will refer to calling Naruko when she is in human form and Whisperkit when in the form of a cat


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I would like to say that most of this chapter was inspired by fanfiction encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors cats

Flashback

Whisperkit after playing with Brackenfur, went out through the camp when she reached the exit she saw a wounded cat, thinking fast she screamed for help

Firestar listening to the cry of distress and recognizing Whisperkit's voice, ran to where the cry came and when he arrived he gasped at what he saw

End of flashback

At the entrance of the camp was a small cat he had on the black with a white paw and on his neck was a purple collar with several fangs on it, this cat was Scourge was recently one of the biggest enemies of the clans

"Arrest him and bring him to the camp," Firestar shouted before reaching down and picking up Whisperkit.

Cinderpelt listening to the commotion outside the den, went to see what it was, when she left the den she saw Whisperkit being carried by Firestar and several cats reunited, she saw Firestar nod to approach, when she came to his side, saw a cat in in front of him and almost had a heart attack with what he saw

"Scourge," said Cinderpelt

The said cat looked at her and smiled for a moment before returning to the neutral look

Cinderpelt remembered the first time he met Scourge

Flashback

It was the morning before the battle against Blood Clan and Cinderpelt was in a meadow tidying his hair in the shade of a tree

'I wish I could do more to help, yes I am a medical cat, but I can not wait to see my clanmates hurt themselves to help' thought Cinderpelt, looking at the healed leg

She looked up at the sky and saw that it was time to return to the camp, rising as if there was no scar on her leg she began to walk out of the clearing when her ear moved

'What a strange thing I thought I heard,' thought Cinderpelt, looking around, seeing nothing she was walking again, and when she looked to the side she saw a black tail on a tree branch, following the tail with the glance she saw the rest of the cat, but the shadow of the tree made it hard to see what it looked like

"You're going to stare at me all the time, she cat? The cat asked with amusement

Blushing Cinderpelt realized he was looking, before frowning

"My name is Cinderpelt, you were spying on me," Cinderpelt said.

"Actually I was already in this tree a long time, enjoying the calm, until a cat arrives and start washing the ass, by the way you lost a place behind the ear" said the cat

Cinderpelt blushing with the comment, tidied the hair behind his ear

"Why do not you come here to talk face-to-face," said Cinderpelt

"I think it would not hurt," answered the cat, rising and leaping from branch to branch, stopping well not in front of her

Cinderpelt having a better view of the cat realized that she was smaller than a normal cat, a little bigger than she, he had by the black is a white paw, with cold blue eyes, on his neck was a purple collar with fangs, he was with the enemy

'Enemy this is a strange thought, since as a medical cat my only enemy should be diseases' thought Cinderpelt

"You asked me to get off the tree to look at me," said the cat.

Cinderpelt blushing for doing this again, before he realized anything

"What are you doing in clan territory, are you a spy? "Asked Cinderpelt

"No, I just came to rest and was looking at the territory that will soon be mine" said the cat

"How can you say that, the battle has not even happened," said Cinderpelt

"We are in greater numbers and we have more experience, the advantage is ours" said the cat

"Even so you can not predict the future, we will win by Star Clan," said Cinderpelt with the cat mocking at the part of the Star Clan

"As if a bunch of dead cats could help them," said the cat.

"Never doubt Star Clan," Cinderpelt said, narrowing his eyes.

"So Cinderpelt what clan are you?" The cat asked.

"I did not say what clan I am? "Asked Cinderpelt as the cat shook his head.

"I'm from the Thunder Clan"

"So you're from that clan where the leader is a mouse brain," said the cat.

"Firestar is not a mouse brain, he's a great leader, he's kind and he helps others," said Cinderpelt

"You like him," said the cat with amusement.

"I, I have liked him since he was my teacher" said Cinderpelt

"So he was your teacher, you're a warrior?" Asks the cat.

"No, I'm a medicine cat," Cinderpelt said.

"A medicine cat, what is this? The cat asked

"A cat of remedies is a clan cat that learns to heal using herbs among other plants, to heal wounds and diseases, rogues do not have one," said Cinderpelt

"No, when one of us gets sick or stands by himself or his family cares for you, if anyone knows he probably will not keep to himself," said the cat

"But why do you want to take this place greed," said Cinderpelt

"Not who said that, I only want the best for my clan, in the area of the two legs is getting more and more difficult, many died from illness or hunger, so we found this forest full of fangs to hunt," said the cat

"Then why do not you look for a territory?" Cinderpelt asked.

"You think we would do that if we found one," the cat said angrily.

Cinderpelt cringed

"Sorry I lost my composure for a moment," said the cat after calming down.

"Hey, how about you joining the rogues, you could teach them how to use the herbs to heal," said the cat.

"I can not, I have friends and family in the Thunder Clan," Cinderpelt said.

"Well, friends, you can make new ones, family spare, you could have your own, I know many cats who would love to have a beautiful mate like you," the cat said.

'He's really offering me, that's saying that I could have a family of mine, the only thing I can not have as a medical cat' Cinderpelt thought in amazement at what she had just heard, she was about to answer when two cats with collars appeared of the shrubs

"Hey, come on, we need our leader to lead us," said one of the cats

"Think about what I said and after we've won, come and tell me I asked for you," said the cat she was talking to, getting up and leaving.

"Wait, you did not tell me your name," Cinderpelt said.

The cat smiled "my name is Scourge" he said disappearing in the bushes

Cinderpelt was in shock, she was talking to the leader of the rogues, she turned around and went out to the camp

End of flashback

Seeing the rage accumulating in the cats of his clan Firestar did the only logical thing

"Enough," he shouted as the cats moved away from Scourge.

"Scourge, how are you alive?" Firestar asked.

"Just like you, Firestar," Scourge replied.

This surprised Cinderpelt, until she remembered the vision she had when they were in the office of the hokage

Flashback (Cinderpelt POV)

I was playing with Whisperkit when my vision shone, so I was in the forest where the Blood Clan's cats, when I saw one of the mounds of earth move and open then I saw Scourge come out of his grave, his fur stained by dirt and blood, with his single white paw turning brown, he looked at me and smiled

"I came back" he said before the vision came back and I saw Whisperkit lying on my back

End of flashback (Normal POV)

She gasped, thinking, 'How could I forget something like that?

Many cats were screaming for Scourge's death and what he had said was a lie

"Even if that's true, why did you come here at the Thunder Clan camp instead of running away to take revenge?" Asks Firestar

"Because at the request of Star Clan it is necessary that I become part of a clan," said Scourge causing more anger to pass through the Clan and gain a suspicious look from Cinderpelt

"Cinderpelt tonight could you talk to Star Clan to find out his story?" Asked Firestar

Cinderpelt nodded his head.

"Well, Scourge will need to be watched, does anyone else?" Firestar asked the clan.

Scourge was about to say that they were cowards and that he would be alone

"I do that," Cinderpelt said at Firestar's side, making Scourge's mouth drop

" Are you sure ? Do you already have Whisperkit to take care of? "Asked Firestar.

Cinderpelt looked at Scourge for a moment.

"Yes, I'm sure," Cinderpelt said.

"The meeting is over," Firestar said.

Cinderpelt walked to Scourge

"Come with me," Cinderpelt said, walking to the doctor with Scourge behind her.

When they were about to enter Cinderpelt turned around

"Whisperkit's time to get in," Cinderpelt said, watching his kit run in.

Once everyone was inside the den Cinderpelt took his kit and put it in the nest

"Pick a nest we need to sleep to talk to Star Clan" said Cinderpelt wrapping himself around Whisperkit

Scourge chose the nest next to Cinderpelt, he lay down and closed his eyes

The two cats, they opened their eyes and saw that they were in an area of stars, Scourge remembered the last time that he was in this place

Flashback (POV Scourge)

The emptiness that was where I was, after that Firestar rat brain ruined everything, he had to come back to life and kill me, everything was going so well, his thoughts shifted to a certain she-cat of medicine

'I wonder how she is' I thought looking at my fur, I had stopped caring after dying

"What is this, I hoped the great leader of the Blood Clan to be cleaner," said the mocking voice behind me

I looked back and saw a she-cat with dark gray fur, flat face, snub nose, long, ragged, patchy, thick fur, blackened, yellowstone teeth and bright orange eyes

"Well we should not expect too much from him," said another she-cat with long blue-gray hairs and silver fur around her muzzle and tail and Ice blue eyes

"What do you mean," I said angrily at the tone of the she-cats

"Nothing but we expected more" said the blue cat

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are Star Clan's and we are here to make you an offer" said she-cat bluish gray

"No" was the answer I gave

"You still do not believe in Star Clan," said the she-cat dark gray

"A cat I killed came back to life and killed what you think," I said.

"What happened to rest in peace," he said.

"In comparison to us you are resting in peace," said the she-cat dark gray

"You should at least listen to the offer," said another she-cat.

"Okay, I'm listening," I said.

"To be simple, when a cat of any of the clans dies, he or she is sent to Star Clan, however kitty pets, rogues and cats outside the clans when their essence die disappear, however there are rare cases where a lost cat participates in something or has an encounter with someone, then they are sent here in limbo, you Scourge is one of those cases, "said she-cat bluish gray

Ok this is strange there must be something else here I thought

"What else should I do if I accept and what happens if I refuse?" I asked the two she-cats

"Well, you did not accept the offer right away just as others would, well if you did not accept the offer, your chance would end and you would disappear like any other cat out of the clans," said the dark gray cat

"If you accept, you to join one of the clans is to live by the rules of the clan, we will let you choose the clan you want to join" said she-cat bluish gray

So it is a situation loses or loses, well I already made my choice

"And what would prevent clan cats from killing me as soon as they saw me, because as you may know I caused them many problems, and we would probably be in each other's throats," I said.

"We are Star Clan, if we ask to run they would do without exiting, now which clan do you choose?" Asked the she-cat bluish gray

Remembering the clan with the most remarkable cats

"Thunder Clan, I want to join the Thunder Clan," I said.

They both blinked and looked at me.

"Very well, let us send a warning to the clan medicine cat and revive it," said she-cat bluish gray

I smiled remembering who would get the warning, then everything went white

End of flashback (Normal POV)

"Hello Cinderpelt" said she-cat dark gray

"Yellowfang," Cinderpelt shouted, rushing to the old mentor.

"Hello Scourge, Cinderpelt," said the blue-gray cat.

"Hello Bluestar," Cinderpelt said, bowing to the former leader of the Thunder Clan.

"How interesting," said Yellowfang, looking at Scourge.

"What?" Asked Scourge.

"I remember you saying that you would be in the throat of any clan cat next to you, I do not see any dead," said Yellowfang

"There's no clan cat to kill here," Scourge said.

"Correct, have two clan cats by your side, if what you said is true why they are alive?" Asked Yellowfang

Scourge looked at Cinderpelt

"She is an exception" said Scourge then a thought struck him and Cinderpelt 'Two'

"Well before we say anything, Cinderpelt who's the kit trying to hide behind you?" Bluestar asked curiously.

Cinderpelt blinked, looked back and saw his daughter trying to hide, she took the kit and put it between the front legs

"Whisperkit what are you doing here," Cinderpelt said, nestling her daughter.

Bluestar looked at the kit and saw something that no other seemed to notice, its aura was divided on one side being blue and the other being red

"Well Whisperkit, why do not you lean on me and sleep," Cinderpelt said with her daughter, doing what she said and was soon asleep.

"Now that she's asleep, I wonder if it's true that Scourge should join the Thunder Clan?" Asked Cinderpelt

"Yes, it's true," Bluestar said.  
"But he must follow the rules of the clans"

" What ! You did not tell me anything about it, "Scourge said.

"Do not worry, it's nothing serious," Yellowfang said.

"He must grow up within the clan, gaining respect, like any other, from kit to a warrior," said Bluestar with Cinderpelt nodding and Scourge muttering

"Cinderpelt, I'd like to talk to you in private," said Bluestar, moving away from the other two cats, with Cinderpelt following her, after asking Scourge to watch the kit

"Cinderpelt respond sincerely, that kit is your daughter?" Asked Bluestar

"Yes, she is," said Cinderpelt, sighing.

"How?" Bluestar asked.

Sighing Cinderpelt told the story of his daughter the former leader, being able to see the change of expressions of disgust to anger then calm

"Thank you for telling me," said Bluestar, returning to the other two cats

"You must go now," said Yellowfang, giving Cinderpelt one last hug.

"Until the next Cinderpelt"

Picking up his daughter from Scourge Cinderpelt lay down

"What are you doing?" Asked Scourge.

"To get out of the Star Clan you need to sleep," said Cinderpelt

Scourge doing what the she-cat said, saw the world darken for the dreams

The next day Scourge woke up and saw a cat in front of his nest and without thinking attacked placing a claw in the neck recognizing the cat as Tigerstar

"Scourge" cried Cinderpelt making him come back to reality

Scourge blinked and saw that the cat could not be Tigerstar since he was dead, releasing the cat he sat next to Cinderpelt

"Scourge why did you attack him?" Cinderpelt asked after looking to see if Whisperkit was still asleep.

"Why do you look like Tigerstar?" Asked Scourge.

"He was my father," said Bramblepaw coming out of the medical den

'So the rat brain had a child,' thought Scourge, watching the cat come out.

"Let's Scourge, we have to tell Firestar the answer from Star Clan," said Cinderpelt with the tom-cat nodding exitingly.

The two cats left the den to inform Firestar, they found him in the feeding area

"Good morning, Cinderpelt, Scourge," said Firestar.

"Good morning," Cinderpelt replied with Scourge only grunting before the said she-cat slaps him on the side

"Good morning," said Scourge, coughing a little.

"I'm going to call a meeting so we can let everyone know," Firestar said, climbing the rock in the camp and shouting a meeting

"Cinderpel, what were the answers that Star Clan gave you?" Firestar asked.

"Well to start with, what Scourge said about having to join a clan was true," Cinderpelt said, leaking as several cats shouted and prevented her from continuing.

Scourge getting angry that they were messing up shouted "Shut up and let her finish talking" after that everyone was silent

Casting a grateful glance at Scourge, she continued, "But he will have to follow the rules of the clans, he will have to earn respect as a warrior, starting from a kit to a warrior"

"So it's decided, Scourge is now part of the Thunder Clan but will be considered with respect to a kit until he climbs to apprentice," said Firestar

"Well now, your nest will be .." before Firestar could finish he was interrupted by a paw on his shoulder, looking away he saw it was Cinderpelt

"I'd like you to let your nest stay within the medicinal den," Cinderpelt said in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Firestar asked, seeing the she-cat nodding.

"The Scourge's nest will be inside the medical den," said Firestar, with several cats protesting that he was so close to his only medicine cat, with Brackenfur and Thornclaw being the loudest

"This meeting is over," Firestar said, causing the cats to disperse

Cinderpelt approached Scourge and saw him trying to wipe the dirt from his fur.

"Let's go to the river so you can clean up, but first let's go back to the medical den," Cinderpelt said, walking to the den, checking to see if his daughter was still asleep

When they arrived at den they saw Whisperkit getting up, she looked at them

"Good morning, Mother, good morning Scourge," she said.

"Good morning Whisperkit," Cinderpelt said, while Scourge had a look of shock and a little sadness.

'I'll talk to her in the river,' thought Scourge.

"Do you want to come to the river with me and Scourge?" Cinderpelt asked, so she felt a breeze and saw a blur

"What are we waiting for?" Said Whisperkit at the entrance to the den.

Cinderpelt shook his head and followed his daughter with Scourge shortly after

They were almost leaving the camp when they were stopped by Graystripe catching Whisperkit preventing her from leaving

"Cinderpelt, where are you going with him?" Asked Graystripe, putting the kit on the floor.

"I'm going to the river, I need to get more poppy seeds, and since I have to watch him, he's coming with me," she said.

"Well we're going out in a hunting party, mind if we go with you?" Asked Graystripe with Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Longtail nodding.

"So let's go," said Cinderpelt, leaving the camp with the other cats and a kit

She was annoyed at what they were doing, they put Scourge on one side of the group, she and Whisperkit stayed on the other with the said kit running between the legs of the larger cats and jumping on the backs of Brackenfur or Graystripe for fun

When they reached the river she saw that they were looking at Scourge

"You have not come to hunt, so what are you waiting for," Cinderpelt said, making the four tom-cats blink

"Let's hunt, Cinderpelt if he tries anything, scream and we'll be here in a heartbeat, that also fits you Whisperkit" said Graystripe pulling away with the others going hunting leaving Cinderpelt, Scourge and Whisperkit alone

Scourge approached the river and began to use the water to clean himself until he slipped

Cinderpelt was harvesting the seeds he will use as an excuse to leave the camp with Scourge and try to talk to him privately, she looked around for the tom-cat, she sees him at the edge of the river now with her clean coat and her paw a Once more white, she saw that he was wet and realizing what had happened he started to laugh, his laughter caught the attention of Whisperkit who after seeing Scourge began to laugh too

The said tom-cat not liking to be motive of laughter, gave a slight push to Cinderpelt causing that it falls in the river

After leaving the river and drying himself Cinderpelt sat down and gestured to Scourge to do the same

"So what do you want to talk about?" Cinderpelt asked

"Looks like you made it, a family of your own, sigh who's the father of your daughter?" Scourge asked sighing

"She does not have one," Cinderpelt said, making Scourge look at her.

"How can she not have one, so I know it takes a female and a male to get a kit," said Scourge

Cinderpelt sighed and began to explain to Scourge how she got Whisperkit and what had happened to her

"These two legs are stupid," Scourge said.

"I agree," Cinderpelt said, looking at the daughter who was chasing a butterfly.

"Cinderpelt, how long was I dead?" Asked Scourge.

"Five days," she replied.

Scourge was about to comment on this when her both heard a snore, Cinderpelt jumped into a position looking around, she looked at Scourge and heard again

"Was it you?" Cinderpelt asked, he did not have to answer.

"Well, let's get something to eat," Cinderpelt said.

"Can you hunt?" Scourge asked, looking at Cinderpelt's leg.

"I'm not going to get rabbits anytime soon," she said.

"Hey, Mom, can you teach me how to hunt?" Whisperkit asked, startling the two cats with their sudden appearance.

"Okay, I'll teach you," Cinderpelt said.

"Cinderpelt if I may, I would like to teach it" said Scourge

"Cinderpelt looked at Scourge and saw that he was serious.

"Okay, Whisperkit you'll learn from Scourge, I'll go with you to watch," said Cinderpelt

Whisperkit looked at Scourge and approached

"Sorry for not introducing me, my name is Whisperkit" she said introducing herself

"I'm Scourge," he said, picking up Whisperkit, taking her to the grass.

"Okay, you see that rat there?" Scourge asked after placing Whisperkit on the ground and pointing to the mouse in the clearing

"Yes" replied Whisperkit

"Well, now you should bend down almost touching the ground, be completely silent then you jump" as soon as Scourge finished speaking he saw Whisperkit jump and grab the mouse by the neck with the fangs piercing the flesh, the mouse twisted by a moment before dying

"Very good," said Scourge, nesting the kit

Cinderpelt smiled at the deed of his daughter, she walked up to Scourge

"Thank you, Scourge," she said.

"You're welcome," said Scourge.

They spent the rest of the time picking up some rats and eating them before returning to the river and sitting waiting for the hunting party to return

Whisperkit was so tired that she leaned against the nearest heat source and fell asleep

"Poor kit, spent all the energy it had," Scourge said, seeing Whisperkit leaning against him to sleep.

"Well she had a lot of fun hunting, of course she must be tired," said Cinderpelt, laughing as she watched her daughter sleep using Scourge as a pillow, she approached the tom-cat and sat beside him causing Whisperkit to stand between her and Scourge

"Where are they, they should have come back," said Cinderpelt

"We're here Cinderpelt," said Graystripe, coming out of a bush carrying a squirrel

"Let's go back to the camp"

Cinderpelt was about to catch Whisperkit when he saw Scourge carrying his daughter

"I'll take it," he said through the fur of the kit.

They went back to the camp and split up with Scourge and Cinderpelt going to the medical den and the hunting party going food area

As they entered the medical den Scourge approached the nest where Cinderpelt had slept and put the kit there

Cinderpelt lay down on her daughter and prepared to sleep.

"Thank you, Scourge," Cinderpelt said, licking the tom-cat on his cheek and falling asleep.

Scourge had flushed with what Cinderpelt had done and was embarrassed, he looked at Whisperkit

'No kit should grow without a father' thought Scourge lying in the nest beside Cinderpelt and falling asleep

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for rushing the story a little bit in this chapter, it was not my intention, so I'm going to leave a warning in the next chapters I'll make the time left for the academy to start with Naruko / Whisperkit in the Thunder Clan and training with kyuubi.


End file.
